Ciel's 14th Birthday!
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Happy 138th Birthday Ciel! It's Ciel's 14th Birthday Party. Elizabeth decided that it would be fun to invite everyone to the mansion for a huge party for Ciel. And that everyone includes Alois Trancy... This is going to be hilariously fun!


** Welcome to Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday Party story. Yes, this is what happens when I get bored. Oh well happy birthday Ciel!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, so enjoy.**

* * *

"Young master, do you remember what day it is today?" Sebastian asked Ciel, who was trying to concentrate on some paperwork that the Funtom Company had caused him.

Ciel dropped his papers and his eyes widened; he had completely forgotten. "Sebastian, please tell me it's not what I think it is..."

"But my Lord, isn't today I very special day for you?" The demon butler smirked, as he put down a teapot and a teacup. But Ciel didn't answer he just continued to stare at Sebastian. "Master? Is everything okay?"

Ciel's face had paled, like he was dreading the next thing that was going to happen. Ciel jumped from his seat and stormed out of the office, the doors swinging a few times before they closed. Sebastian's eyebrow raised when his master sprinted out of the room. He never thought Ciel could run that fast.

Sebastian found Ciel standing in the front hall, staring wide-eyed and slightly shaking in front of the giant doors. Sebastian sighed, "Sir may I ask what on earth you are waiting for?"

"_She's_ here..." He glared at the door, not even blinking. Sebastian didn't know what was going on, he just thought that his Lord was having a funny five minutes. However that wasn't the case. The demon finally realized what was wrong with Ciel when he heard a high-pitched voice from outside.

"Oh dear." Sebastian said glumly, "Looks like we have visitors. I'll put the kettle on."

Ciel turned to Sebastian and shouted, "Your going to leave me to deal with her myself!"

"Well she is your fiancé." Sebastian stated.

Ciel's face turned into one with no emotion, "thanks that makes feel so much better."

"Master, as your butler it is my duty to make sure that we have some entertainment for our guests."

Ciel stopped breathing, "what the bloody hell do you mean by entertainment?!"

The red-eyed demon only chuckled, "nothing, my Lord. Now if you will excuse me, I to make sure that everything is ready for your guests." He bowed, hiding his smirk as he turned around walking from the hall and into the hallway.

"That bastard..." Ciel cursed under his breath. Ciel turned back to the door cowering in fear. He hated the fact that Sebastian constantly tease him, but right at that moment that wasn't is biggest worry. He was more scared that she was running towards the mansion door, Ciel cursed his butler, "Why did he have to leave..."

"CIEL!" The high-pitched voice was now loud enough to make out what was shouted. Suddenly the front door flew open, a bright figure in orange clothing bounce in, tackling Ciel to the floor. Ciel screamed like a five-year old girl and clawed at the floor trying to get away from the girl who wouldn't let go of him.

"Lizzie! Let go of me! Lizzie please! Let me go; I can't breathe!"

"Aww silly you can still breathe!" Lizzie, Ciel's fiancé, grinned. Ciel was still trying to crawl away, in his mind cursing Sebastian again because he hadn't come to save him yet.

"Please Lizzie!"

Lizzie shook her head squeezing Ciel even tighter. The oxygen in the young Lord's lungs was rapidly decreasing.

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO SAVE ME!" Ciel screamed with the last ounce of air he had left. Within a second the two were separated, Lizzie was sitting on the floor alone. Ciel, however, was thrown up into the air. He let out another loud scream as he plummeted towards the ground.

Lizzie stare mouth open as her precious Ceil fell closer to the floor.

A second later Sebastian had a shaking Ciel in his arms.

"Master, I'm pretty sure that Lady Elizabeth isn't that scary."

Ciel continued shaking before glaring at him, "Have you met her?!"

The butler and master looked to the girl who was still sitting on the floor, smiling at them. Ciel clung tighter to Sebastian's neck. The butler was sure that if he wasn't a demon Ciel would have strangled him to death. However Sebastian still had to get the tea for his guests, so he place Ciel on the floor. Much to his master's hate. The butler then left the room once again, this time going to make preparations for tea. Ciel hadn't moved, he continued to stare at Lizzie who only smiled back.

"Uh Lizzie," The boy swallowed nervously, "What brings you here on this beautiful unimportant day?"

"Unimportant day!?" Lizzie stood up to shouted at Ciel, who flinched at her reaction. "Ciel it's not ever day that you turn 14! You only get it once in your life so I've got you a big happy birthday present."

Lizzie started to skip around in a circle humming a tune.

Ciel cringed, "Please don't say it..."

"I've invited everyone round to yours for a massive birthday party!" She smiled.

Ciel's face turned pale, another birthday party... he started shaking. He was going to lose his mind before the end of his birthday. And Lizzie was making a big contribution to that. At that time Lizzie was skipping around the room talking to Ciel, who wasn't listening, about where they should put all the decorations.

Well that was until Ciel finally realized what was going on, and shouted, "Lizzie! Who did you invite?"

The girl stopped walking and turned to Ciel placing a hand under her chin, "umm everyone?"

"Who the hell is everyone?" Ciel's arms flew around in the air.

"Everyone is everyone." Lizzie stated, "Why?"

Ciel didn't answer he just turned around and started to walk away from his fiancé. As soon as he had left the room, he ran back to his study slamming the door shut. "Sebastian stop being an idiot and help me!"

Ciel had to wait for a few seconds before his study door opens and in walked his trusty butler. Sebastian bowed, smiling, "Yes my Lord, what is the problem this time?"

"Lizzie has invited EVERYONE for another bloody birthday party!" The young Lord shouted, waving his arms around enthusiastically. Sebastian straighten still smiling, he got out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Ciel shouted again, "Why the hell are you looking at the time?"

"Well I did wish that Lady Elizabeth would have given me more warning but I seems that I am going to be busy for a while."

Ciel was starting to go red in the face, "WHY?!"

Sebastian took a small breath, "Because I have to make the cake, prepare the party food, decorate the hall, get out the best China we have, put Pluto in his dog house away from everything breakable, ask May-Rin, Bard and Finny to dust everything so that everything is shiny, find some music for dancing, collect the presents, find some lovely flowers make everything smell better, get you showered and then get you into some presentable clothes."

Ciel's eyes were wide and his mouth had hit the floor.

"My Lord if you keep you mouth open like that you are going to catch flies."

Ciel snapped his mouth shut. Sebastian chuckled walking towards his master. He stopped when he got in front of his, "My Lord you do realize that Lady Elizabeth is waiting for you in the hall. You should go and keep her company."

Ciel choked on the air he breathed in. Sebastian lightly patted his master's back, Ciel took a few deep breath. In through his nose and out through his mouth. After he caught his breath he shouted, "NO!"

With Ceil knowing Sebastian smirked, "Sorry my Lord, but it's not optional."

"What the hell!" Ciel screamed, his voice breaking at the pitch it went off at. Sebastian picked his master up off the floor before swiftly running back to the front hall, where he dropped Ciel back in front of Lizzie. The demon butler had a smile plastered on is face before he bowed and took off again getting ready to do his insane list of jobs.

Ciel stood there dumbstruck; he had no idea what to do.

Elizabeth squealed, "Come on, Ciel! Let find some decorations."

The Lady ran towards Ciel, when she reached him she grabbed his arm and started to drag him along. Ciel looked like he was having the time of his 14-year-old life.

* * *

Hours later Ciel was still being Lizzie's doll, being dragged around by his arm. Holding ribbons and other brightly coloured decorations that he hated. Lizzie was droning on and on about how Ciel could brighten up the place. The young Phantomhive was ready to explode, with every passing second you could see his left eyebrow twitching.

Ciel was hoping that his butler would save him. However, that never happened.

It was only when Sebastian had completed every task he wanted to do did he go and find his beloved master. He found Ciel and Elizabeth in the dining hall. Sebastian chuckled as he noticed that Ciel look ready to shoot himself. He finally decided to help his master.

"My Lord." The demon called from the door, "please excuse yourself from your lovely fiancé so that you can have your bath."

Ciel couldn't believe that Sebastian had just shouted that across the room. His cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment. Dropping all of Lizzie's decorations, which got him a cry of disappointment from the girl.

Ciel ignored Lizzie as he sprinted toward his butler and out of the room. As he got further away from the dining hall Lizzie's shouts got quieter and quieter, until they couldn't be heard anymore. Ciel stopped running and bent over placing his hands on his knees. He took in deep breaths and beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

He heard footsteps echoing quietly behind him. Jumping in fright he turned around, only to see Sebastian smiling at him. The butler bowed his head in respect.

Ciel glared at him, "what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing my Lord." Yet the demon continued to smile, the expression not moving a millimeter from his face.

"Oh really? Then why are you still smiling?!" Ciel demanded, jumping up and down impatiently.

"My Lord, I would _never_ lie to you."

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a contempt expression. The master and butler stared at each other for a few seconds before Ciel broke the silence, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, of course not my Lord." The smirk hadn't been wiped from his face though, it just continued to sit there. Ciel's temper was starting to boil, his face was glowing more red with frustration every passing second. Sebastian took a step towards his master and placed a hand across his head, pushing his fringe to the side, "My Lord, why is you face so red? Are you embarrassed about something?"

Ciel was about to blow his top, but Sebastian didn't give him a chance.

"Oh well. Master we better hurry or you wont have time for a lovely hot bath." Sebastian scooped up Ciel, just like a mother would to a baby.

The young Phantomhive immediately started to smack his hands on Sebastian's chest, screaming and demanding that he was placed back on the floor. However that wasn't going very well, as Sebastian had already started to walk away with his master in his arms. The butler continued to walk down the long hallways untill he reached Ciel's personal bathroom. Ciel was still shouting to the demon to be put down.

Yet Sebastian didn't listen. He just smiled.

Sebastian tried to get a bath ready while he was holding Ciel. However it wasn't exactly working, as he had no hands free. So, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and over his shoulder, despite the angry cries from the blue haired boy. Sebastian started getting the bath ready. The smile not budging from his face at all. Ciel was banging his hands harder and harder against the demon's back, in spite of this, it didn't affect Sebastian at all.

"Sebastian put me down now!" Ciel started screaming his head off. But, the butler still wasn't listening. Ciel was starting to get really pissed off, in sheer anger he grabbed his eye patch and tore it off, cause his contract symbol to glow. He screamed, "SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian flipped the boy back over his shoulder and dropped him into the bath. Ciel hit the water with a yell, he was fully clothed and angry.

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled through a gritted jaw.

"I obeyed your order perfectly, my Lord." The butler bowed smiling.

"Shut up." Ciel couldn't get anything else passed his lips.

Sebastian chuckled, "right, my Lord. Shall we get you bathed?"

* * *

Once Ciel was clean and dressed again, this time in dry clothes, Sebastian gave him a few minutes to himself while he continued to get ready for the party. Ciel was sitting on his bed sulking. He was mumbling to himself, "I the this. Why did Lizzie have to do this? I hate birthday parties."

Ciel stood up and walked over to his overly large bedroom window. He looked down to the front door, only seeing carriage upon carriage arriving and dropping off guests. There was only one person he noticed from the placed he was standing.

The guests bright blonde hair was moving in the wind and his purple clothes stood out against everything. The guest grabbed a bright blue present from his butlers hands, before skipping into the mansion.

Ciel banged his head against the window, "why did Lizzie invite that idiot?"

Suddenly there was a knock at Ciel's door. The boy turned on his heels as the door practically flew open and a boy skipped in.

Ciel screamed as the boy ran up to him, squeezing him into a humongous huge.

"HI CIEL!" The blonde boy screamed in Ciel's ear.

"Trancy, let go of me you idiot!" Ciel gasped, being strangled for the second time that day.

But the blonde Lord didn't dare to, "aww Ciel, why don't you call me by my first name? It's not that hard; it's only Alois."

Alois was smiling at Ciel who answered him simplest by saying, "an idiot like you doesn't need his first name said."

Alois loosened his grip on Ciel and put his and on his heart, and his bottom lip quivered, "that's hurts Ciel."

"Just go away Trancy."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Ciel growled, "why the hell not?!"

Alois let go of Ciel and instead grabbed hold of his hand, "because Sebastian sent me to come and get you!"

"Why couldn't he get me himself?!"

"Who knows, who cares?" The blonde started pulling Ciel out of his room, the bluenette tried resisting but failed miserably. Alois pulled harder and harder on Ciel's arm, he grinned and said, "Come on Ciel! We're missing your party! Everyone has already arrived!"

Ciel pulled a face and whined, "I don't want to go!"

"Do I have to make you go?" Alois' face turned serious as he looked at the younger boy.

"Bring it on Trancy." Ciel glared.

"Fine..." Alois grabbed Ciel around the waist and forced him on to his back. Ciel yelled and screaming as he was once again forced into doing something he didn't want to do. Although, from here Ciel could pull on Alois' hair... which was exactly what he started doing. Alois continued walking down the hallway scrunching his face in pain as his hair was pulled out of his head.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO WAY!" Alois screamed back. Unfortunately Ciel was still pulling on his hair, he was also moaning and yelling, while Alois was struggling to walk and hold the younger boy at the same time. As he neared the top of the stairs Ciel moved from his hair to his neck. But as Ciel tried to strangle him, it only made Alois hold tighter. Which made Ciel even more mad.

"I'm going to kill you Alois!"

"Yay!" The blonde smiled, "you said my name!"

Ciel screamed in anger and leaned backwards. Alois stumbled, not realizing that they were at the top of the stairs. The older boy lost his footing and slipped down the stairs. Both Alois and Ciel screamed at the top of their lungs, Ciel even stopped strangling the blond and grasped ahold of him because he was scared. Alois also held tight on to Ciel's legs determined not to let him go and fall to his death.

They started to tumble-down the stairs. But then they just stopped. The two shaking boys opened their eyes and looked around. Bother their eyes came into contact with a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out happily.

"My Lord, can I not leave you alone for ten minutes?" He pinched bridge of his nose his annoyance. His shoulders were tense he looked mad, but he somehow managed to relax himself, "oh well, we can't keep chattering, all your guests are here."

Ciel pulled a face, he was still on all Alois' back, when Alois turned around her noticed the front hall was full to the brink with people who were all staring at him. Ciel's face heated up red in embarrassment from his position. He immediately tried to jump off Alois, but failed.

Yet, he didn't struggle as Alois ran down the rest of the stairs. He wasn't really in the mood to fall them again. Sebastian smiled as he followed closely behind them.

When Alois reached the bottom of the stair he started shouting, "HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE BIRTHDAY BOY!"

Ciel didn't know what to do... apart from turn bright red.

He gazed around the room for a second, blue and silver balloons were tied to the walls and tables, brightly coloured streamers were attached all across the ceiling, the floor was covered in multi-coloured confetti and there was also a small violin orchestra playing in the corner of the massive hall.

Ciel continued to gaze at the beautiful sight before him. _Sebastian did all this... for me._

Ciel came out of his daze when a light hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to the hands owner, it was Alois, "hey, Ciel? Are you feeling okay?"

The bluenette nodded,stepping behind the blondes to hide his embarrassed face from everyone.

By now all the people in the room were looking at him, the young Lord looked back but half hidden behind Alois' hair. He noticed a few people, some men from Scotland Yard, Agni and Prince Soma who were handing out curry buns, and just random people who Ciel had only ever met once in London. Lizzie had truly invited everyone.

"Come on everyone!" Alois shouted. "You know what to sing!"

Everyone took in a deep breath:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LORD CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Cheers, shouts claps ran cross the hall. Alois finally let fuel off his back, when he turn smiling his eyes only came into contact with the bright red face of Ciel Phantomhive. The Trancy giggle, "aww Ciel, you look so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up, Trancy."

Alois giggled, he grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him into the mass of people. Ciel let socially awkward and didn't know what to do, he thought about it for a few minutes as Alois pulled him around. He then looked around for Sebastian, he noticed that he was only a few steps behind him.

Alois pulled him over to a table that had been stationed in the middle of the room, it was piled high with presents that were a range of colours.

Sebastian sensed his master's discomfort and stepped close to him and whispered, "my Lord. I'm sorry for my actions earlier, but please enjoy yourself. This is your birthday party and everybody here has contributed some how."

Ciel gave a look to his butler, who only smiled back in kindness.

Ciel nodded and a small smile grew on his lips, "thank you, Sebastian. Thank you for everything."

Sebastian bowed as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Happy birthday, Ciel."

The young Lord turned back around see Alois still smiling at him, the blond was holding a rather small silver box that had a silver bow on top. Ciel gratuitously took the box. Ciel started to open the box, inside he found a black eye patch that had tiny blue stars in the top right area. The blue material that was uses was shiny and fluttered when the light caught it.

A soft smile appeared on Ciel's lips, "thank you, Alois."

Alois grinned.

The violins suddenly picked up speed and a space in the middle of the floor cleared. Sebastian stood in the middle, he smiled, "who would love honour of being the first to dance with the birthday boy?"

"ME! I'LL DANCE WITH HIM FIRST!"

Ciel flinched as the shout came from next to him. He didn't know what was going on until Alois started to pull him to the dance floor.

Poor Ciel Phantomhive was turning redder by the second...

"SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"

* * *

**And that is it. Oh poor Ciel had a lovely birthday, didn't he?!**

**Anyway thank you for reading. This took me days to do because I wanted it perfect. That and I had to get my kindle to redo a load of words because there was so many spelling and grammatical error. But it's better than it was. Please tell me what you think in a review.**

**Laters, Lily Fenton Phantom.**


End file.
